Gundam Project Leo X
by Babog
Summary: Zachary Tobal is a mercenary for hired. Zeff Tobal is his sister and working for Oz. She has created a new MS that may be trouble for the Gundam pilots. Now Oz craves the new MS, Zachary wants revenge, and Zeff doesn't want her great work destroyed.
1. Part 1

Okay, this was not written by me but my brother.

It won't have much mention of the G-boys just yet but it's really interesting.

I hope you enjoy it like I have.  
  
Currently there are three chapters and the fourth is being worked on. Please read and review because you all know how much it inspires some one when they have feedback. Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
We do however own the characters Zachary and Zeff Tobal. Also the Leo X.  
  
Or at least my brother does. 

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

A mobile suit retreats from a battle raging in the distance.  
  
It's heavily damaged and the pilot has been wounded in the battle.  
  
The pilot's name is Zachary Tobal. He is a mercenary, a hired gun.  
  
Most of his jobs are simple assassinations, but this job is different.  
  
It has been two weeks since the phone call that got him working for the Oz Corporation.  
  
Following the call, an incredible transfer of money into his account.  
  
The money paid for accepting the mission went towards making an advanced mobile suit, power equal to that of the Gundams.  
  
The Oz corp, apparently wanted him for a much larger job than he usually did.  
  
They wanted him to lead others into battle against a colony controlled by the Alliance military, they wanted him to gain control of the colony satellite, and to kill or capture any Alliance Military personal.  
  
This colony was important to the Oz military because of the special plans for a Gundam type mobile suit inside one of the hangers. He arrived at the colony backed by 40 Leos and 30 Aries. But unknown to him or his men, there was a Gundam hidden there.  
  
The Gundam's pilot was named Quatre R. Winner, the Gundam's name was Sandrock.  
  
When the attack started all was going according to plan, the Alliance mobile suits didn't put up much of a fight at first.  
  
Then the Gundam appeared out of a hanger nearby and it began to defeat the Oz mobile suits with incredible ease.  
  
Zachary Tobal fought with all his ability and skill, but it was not enough, he and about a dozen others made it out alive.  
  
They returned to Oz headquarters where his sister had been stationed for the past three years.  
  
He was taken to the medical bay where he remained unconscious for a week.  
  
When he was fully recovered, his sister Zeff Tobal, visited him with a message from one of the main Oz Corperation leaders.  
  
"Zachary. Zaaachary, hey, wake up."  
  
"Huh, Zeff? what are you doing here?"  
  
"Thanks, my day was fine, I missed you too after all these years."  
  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Here, you got a message from Zechs Marquies."  
  
"That's the guy who hired me!"  
  
"The one and only, he's an important man at the Oz Corp."  
  
"Why would he send a personal message to me?"  
  
"Maybe it's a bill for all the Leo's that got destroyed on your mission."  
  
"I bet, Hmmmm. . . ." He opened the letter, not letting his sister see it.  
  
"Well?? What's it say?"  
  
"Apparently he has another job for me, and he wants me to join Oz."  
  
"Wonderful! You could work here with me every day."  
  
"There's a reason not to join."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What? I was just kidding."  
  
"Here, I got this for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A new outfit. Your other one was bloody and torn. I assume you still wear blue."  
  
"Thanks, I'd better get out of the infirmary before the nurse comes back with more needles."  
  
Zeff laughed as he got out of the bed, "It's nice to know you still have that famous sense of humor."  
  
Back at the Alliance Colony  
  
Quatre walked out of the hanger with a worried look on his face.  
  
The colony hadn't been expecting that attack the week before and their leftover Suits were in bad condition.  
  
It was a good thing he had been there or there may not have been any colony left to defend.  
  
Quatre began contacting his sources, trying to find out why this colony had been attacked.  
  
He knew Oz was behind this but he didn't know why, so he needed to find information as soon as possible.  
  
He stopped to ask a military officer in the control room.  
  
"Excuse me sir but do you know any reason for the Oz military to attack this colony?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say Mr. Winner, there are many reasons to control this colony satellite."  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"This colony has five production facilities for mobile suits. They could want those or the materials inside."  
  
"Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
"For the man who saved us, certainly."  
  
The officer took Quatre to an old factory on the other side of the colony.  
  
Inside Quatre found abandoned mobile suits that had not yet been finished, and supply rooms still filled with ammunition.  
  
"Why hasn't any body finished building these to help defend the colony?"  
  
"This factory has been abandoned for some time now. All the engineers left in the colony are at the four active facilities, I'm not sure why they don't just move all the equipment out of here."  
  
"Even the designs in the computer lab are still here. There's one design of a mobile suit that looks like a Gundam."  
  
"Hmmm. . . . I think I'll get some men down here and move all the useful materials to another factory."  
  
"That's a good idea, I think I'll help," Quatre picks up the design, "Do you mind if I keep this?"  
  
"Sure, not at all."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Oz Base  
  
Zachary looked at himself in the mirror, he now wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.  
  
He had ice blue eyes, and spiky, light blue hair, then he looked at his sister.  
  
She had light blue eyes, short blond hair that bowled at her ears, and she was wearing an Oz uniform.  
  
Sometimes he thought that their blue eyes and their personalities were the only proof that they were related.  
  
As he walked with Zeff down to the engineering bay, he passed an Oz pilot.  
  
The pilot was wearing an Oz uniform and had brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and green eyes that bore into him.  
  
The pilot gave him an odd look as he passed by, almost as if sizing him up and studying him.  
  
As they reached the engineering bay Zachary looked upon the mobile suit his sister had been working on for years.  
  
It looked like one of the Gundams, only there was a missile attachment on its shoulder, and it had an icy blue glint to its armor.  
  
"Well, there it is Zachary, our new mobile suit. The Leo X! A great improvement to the old Leo design."  
  
"Wow! It's amazing!"  
  
"Thank you, I supervised the construction myself. It has a detachable missile battery, a customary rocket launcher, and its' own solar chargeable backup power pack. It has an arsenal of usable weapons including, your favorite, a high power laser targeting sniper rifle. The armor is pure Gundanium alloy, with a tint of blue that we coulden't take out of it if we wanted to. The Bluish glow is creepy at night when we're working on it, it's almost as if it's alive, makes me shudder just thinking about it. . . .Sooo? What do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
"When will it be finished?"  
  
"Around sometime today. After all this time, it will finally be done. . . . Want to get lunch? Afterward I can give you a tour of the base."  
  
"Sounds good, I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
Zachary and Zeff entered the cafeteria and each grabbed a tray of food, then they sat in a secluded corner of the cafeteria.  
  
For a few minutes they ate in silence, watching people walk by, when Zachary suddenly spotted the pilot they had passed in the hall on the way to the engineering bay.  
  
Hey Zeff, that's the guy I saw earlier."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, who is he?"  
  
"That's Trowa Barton. He just started working here. He's kind of odd and he pretty much stays to himself."  
  
"It seems like he tries to steer clear of everybody."  
  
"That's true. . . . but then again nobody usually approaches him. You'll see him around the hanger now and then. He's a great pilot too. He also came by while you were unconscious and took a look at the Leo X."  
  
"Did he actually talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but mainly he just asked about you and the Leo X."  
  
"What did you tell him about me?"  
  
"What's there to tell? You're my brother, you're a mercenary, you took a job for Oz to try and take over a colony and you were hurt bad then sent to the medical bay."  
  
"Hell Zeff, why didn't you tell him the rest of my life story?"  
  
"That's a good idea, maybe I can catch him in the hanger later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You done eating yet?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's time for the grand tour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After the tour of the base, they returned to the engineering bay only to find one of the engineers waiting with bad news about the Leo X.  
  
""WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN TAMPERED WITH!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we were called away to check something in the other hanger and when we came back the control panel in the cockpit had been wrecked."  
  
"Who called you away?"  
  
"Trowa Barton did. He asked us to check something in his mobile suit."  
  
"Was he with you when you checked?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. He was with us the whole time."  
  
"Hmmm. . . .Are the security cameras still active?"  
  
"No. Whoever did this knew to deactivate the cameras first."  
  
"Dnm. . . . . . . . . How long will this delay the completion of the Leo X?" "At least until tomorrow."  
  
"(Sigh) Fine, go back to work. I'll have a talk with Trowa." "Yes ma'am."  
  
After showing Zachary his quarters she left to find Trowa, but searching all around the hanger she found that nobody had seen him recently.  
  
Then she found another pilot who had fought at her brother's side in the previous mission.  
  
His name was Cameron Messenger, and he was working at the motor pool at the time. He proved to be a great help.  
  
"Cameron! Have you seen Trowa Barton recently?" "What? Oh Yeah! He was here half an hour ago."  
  
"Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"Can't say I do. He took a jeep and drove somewhere off base. Not sure where."  
  
"Dmn!"  
  
"If you want to go look for him just go over to the office and tell them Cameron sent you for a jeep."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
As she waved goodbye she ran to the office and got the keys to one of the jeeps.  
  
Quickly she drove past the gate and down the road that exited the base.  
  
This was the only road leading in or out so she hoped she would find him coming back in. Eventually, after she drove back to base, she found him returning from the city where he had been with some 'friends' of his.  
  
"Barton!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. What's this about you calling my engineers away from the project they were working on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't try to get out this. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Somebody had too much coffee this morning."  
  
"What the HLL is that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, I just had them check out something wrong with my mobile suit."  
  
"And what, pray tell, was wrong with it?"  
  
"The power pack was disconnected from the main unit."  
  
"Any pilot could find a disconnected power coupling without engineers. Maybe you're not as good as you're cracked up to be. . . .Stay away from the Leo X's hanger. Got it??"  
  
"Fine."  
  
With new suspicions Zeff returned to the hanger to review the damage done to the control panel and hopefully find out who had done it.  
  
Meanwhile, Zachary walked around the base by himself.  
  
He came to the motor pool and decided to check out the city nearby.  
  
Acquiring a jeep wasn't easy but when he finally did he drove down the same road that Zeff had driven on a short while ago.  
  
When he got to the city he decided to stop at a restaurant.  
  
As he sat down he saw a group people about the same age as Zeff, he studied them for a while.  
  
One of them had long brown hair that was tied in a braid, blue eyes, and he was wearing a black priest outfit, he seemed to crack jokes often.  
  
The next had spiky brown hair, Prussian blue eyes, and was wearing a green tank top with black spandex shorts, he seemed quiet for the most part.  
  
The third had black hair in a tight ponytail, dark colored eyes and a white, chef-like outfit, and he mainly just threatened the braided one.  
  
The last had blonde hair, blue eyes and a white long sleeved shirt with tan colored pants. The blonde seemed familiar but Zachary didn't know where he had seen him before.  
  
After he finished eating he returned to the base, it was late and Zeff had already called it a night.  
  
Zachary entered the hanger that was holding the Leo X and he checked the damage to the control panel, then he also checked the blue prints.  
  
He decided to put his skills as a mechanic to work and he began repairing the control panel well into the night

32323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

That was the first chapter of Gundam Project. That will be the title until we think of something better. Truth be, I think we're just going to keep that title unless you can think of something better. Please R&R! I would really love it if you did.


	2. Part 2

Another chapter is up. Enjoy and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: GW is not owned by me.

434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Zeff awoke after a long night's rest.  
  
She felt rather uneasy about the fact someone had breached the security control and managed to deactivate the security cameras.  
  
It would take a level 5-security card just to open the door to the control room. She arose and got dressed, heading straight to the Leo X's hanger.  
  
When she arrived a few of her engineers had already arrived and were checking the blueprints of the Leo X.  
  
They seemed a bit excited and one of them, a close friend of Zeff's ran up to her. Her name was Miya, she had long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, she also wore glasses.  
  
"Good morning Zeff!"  
  
"Morning, you're up pretty early."  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to get an early start on the Leo X."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They went to get some breakfast. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Yes please. So how's the work going?"  
  
"It's great. Zachary was up late working on it and thanks to him it should be done about noon."  
  
"That's wonderful! Where is Zachary?"  
  
"He's asleep in the cockpit. (chuckle)"  
  
"I'd better wake him up."  
  
As Zeff climbed up to the catwalk she saw Zachary climbing out of the cockpit.  
  
"There you are Zachary! I've been looking for you."  
  
"Morning Zeff. (YAWN)"  
  
"So you've been working on the Leo X have you?  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
Zeff walked over and leaned inside the cockpit.  
  
"It looks to me like you were working for about 4 hours."  
  
"Actually, I think it was a little bit longer than that."  
  
Zeff stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Somebody didn't follow the blueprints right."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
". . .There are 3 joysticks in here.."  
  
"Really!? Jeez, how did that happen?"  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"Who knows. I'll be leaving now."  
  
"What's the third joystick for Zachary?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Do I have to tell the girls down there about your thoughts on women piloting mobile suits?"  
  
"Okay! I just thought that your long range targeting system was too slow with a keypad."  
  
"So you thought you would modify something that your sister worked very hard on. Is that it?"  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"You went off and changed the systems around too, didn't you?"  
  
"Just a few."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, the communication system, the weapons system, and normal targeting controls."  
  
Zeff suddenly picked up a wrench from a table near by and started to walk toward him.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!"  
  
"Get out of my hanger."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Zeff starts walking closer.  
  
"Okay I'm leaving!"  
  
As Zachary ran into the hall the wrench followed him out the door before it shut.  
  
"And I don't want to see you tinkering with my projects again!"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zeff turned around to see Miya holding a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just my brother messing with my stuff again."  
  
"I see. Sibling rivalry?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Well, it shouldn't take too long to rearrange the systems so why don't you go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As the others headed off to the cafeteria Zeff climbed into the cockpit to work. Little did she realize that there was someone in the control room saving data about the Oz base onto a personal disc.  
  
"Come on, come on! Load it already."  
  
As the boy uploaded the systems he activated the communications link.  
  
"Are you sure there aren't any cameras in this room?"  
  
"... I never said that."  
  
"You mean I'm being watched!?"  
  
"Don't worry, just download the virus into the main computer after you're done."  
  
"Oh Yeah! I forgot about the disk you gave me."  
  
"Just hurry up Duo, Trowa can't keep the guards in the cafeteria forever."  
  
"Trowa can hold them long enough. Do you think the mighty Duo would ever be caught?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Well thanks for the encouragement Quatre."  
  
"Just hurry."  
  
"Almost done...There! Finished!"  
  
"Now upload the virus and get out of there."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
As Zachary walked around the base he found himself heading back to the hanger. It hadn't been long since Zeff kicked him out but she couldn't still be angry.  
  
"Okay the virus is fully loaded."  
  
"Get out of there now, you only have a half-hour until we move in."  
  
"All right, but first I'm going to leave a present for them."  
  
Meanwhile Zeff sat inside the Leo X with her laptop hooked into its mainframe.  
  
"There, the Leo X is completed. Systems check complete, everything is in working order. Wow, it's finally done."  
  
As she clicked away on her keypad Zachary walked through the doors.  
  
"Zeff?"  
  
She came out of the cockpit with laptop in hand.  
  
"Glad to see you. It's finished, and I need a test pilot."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Of course, if it blew up while I was in it, there would be nobody to build another. But if you're in it nobody will care."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Come on we don't have all day and they're about to start the war games so we don't have much time to test it."  
  
As Zachary ran a system check Zeff entered the test field control room and put on a headset.  
  
"Can you hear me Zachary?"  
  
"Loud and clear mother bird."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay, are you in the test field?"  
  
"Yep. The movement controls are working perfectly so far."  
  
"That's good. Do a quick test of the weapon systems and maneuverability, and make it fast we only have 15 minutes to test it."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As they tested the Leo X on the range Duo was in the main barracks setting a surprise for the small Oz base and its occupants.  
  
Neither of them suspected a thing when they returned from the testing range.  
  
"She's perfect!"  
  
"Was the targeting sluggish?"  
  
"Nope. Worked liked a charm."  
  
"I think the long range does work better with the joystick."  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"I said get out of my hanger while I reload it."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner for some cafeteria food."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Zachary headed out to the carpool in a good mood hoping to catch a ride into the city. He approached the officer on duty and easily talked him into letting him take a jeep. As he drove out he noticed another jeep parked a half-mile down the road. When he stopped to search it he found a pistol in the glove compartment and a map of the base.  
  
He took the pistol, tucking it into the back of his jeans, he grabbed the map and got back into his jeep, then drove back to the base.  
  
When he arrived there were pilots running toward the hangers, among them was Cameron Messenger, a pilot Zachary had fought beside recently.  
  
"Hey, Cameron!"  
  
"Zachary? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I just got back, what's going on?"  
  
"There are four Gundams heading this way. The evacuation shuttles are already boarding, you had better head over to the airfield."  
  
"Okay, but first I have to check if Zeff is still in the hanger, good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
As Cameron ran off to the mobile suit hanger Zachary headed toward the Leo X's hanger. When he got inside most of the people were already outside except for a few engineers.  
  
As a group of people passed him he saw Miya.  
  
"Miya! Where's Zeff?"  
  
"I think she's still in the hanger, she said she would follow us in a minute."  
  
"Okay, you'd better hurry to the evacuation shuttles."  
  
"Bye Zachary, maybe we'll meet you at the other base."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Zachary passed the main control room and stopped. The view screen was set on the battle raging between the Gundams and the Oz mobile suits. The Gundams were tearing through them. Then he saw Cameron's Leo explode.  
  
"...Cameron."  
  
He knew he had to get to the hanger before they reached the base. He quickly ran off to its direction. As he entered a hall there was an explosion in the control room he just left. The Gundams were attacking the base already. He felt the floor shudder as another explosion erupted behind him. 

434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Second chapter running and it's left you with a cliffee!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not owned by me. Blah blah blah. But Zeff and Zachary are owned by my brother. So is the Leo X.

434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Zachary ran down the hall of an Oz base as a sudden explosion threw him to the floor. He groaned in pain as he held his shoulder and continued running. Just then his sister ran around the corner and almost collided with him.  
  
"Zeff what are you doing here? The evacuation shuttles are leaving!"  
  
"I couldn't leave until I found you!"  
  
Another explosion goes off causing areas of the ceiling to crash down to the floor.  
  
"Damn! Our path is block! Zeff, is there another way to the hanger."  
  
"Yeah, it's this way."  
  
As they took off down the hall, a guy with long, brown hair in a braid wearing a black priest outfit came around a corner and ran down the corridor behind them.  
  
"Man, I told them not to attack yet, with all the cave-ins I'll only have five minutes to get to the airfield hanger, and two minutes to get away from the base before the bomb goes off. Wufei, you have the worst timing ever."  
  
Zeff and Zachary burst through the hanger doors and saw that it had been bombarded with missiles.  
  
They quickly ran past the bodies of men that were in the hanger when it was attacked. As they looked out the main gate, that was destroyed, they could see Gundams in the airfield. Some were destroying mobile suits that were attacking them, and another was firing on bunkers and other military buildings.  
  
Then they saw it standing there in the middle of the debris of destroyed mobile suits. The Leo X, it was undamaged and still had the blue tint from the day it was started. It still hadn't been properly tested, but it worked.  
  
They quickly ran up the ladder to the grid around the upper half. As Zachary helped his sister into it he saw Duo run into the hanger.  
  
"HEY YOU!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
Duo looked up at him and his sister with wide eyes, then he continued running out the main gate as Zachary drew a gun and fired three shots before he disappeared out of sight.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
"Woah, that nut almost shot me, I just hope the guys can protect my Aries from being shot down."  
  
"Zeff, activate the Leo X and meet me at the turret by the barracks."  
  
"But Zachary,"  
  
"I said GO!!!!  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And watch out for those Gundams, don't let them see you."  
  
As Zachary jumped from the platform the Leo X started to trot forward toward the gate. Zachary grabbed the gun he dropped when he jumped off and raced after Duo. When he made it to the gate he saw him, halfway to the airfield. Zachary fired two more shots at him and missed, then he began to run after Duo. Zachary started gaining on him just as an explosion caused the ground in front of him to erupt into falling debris.  
  
"Thanks for the save Quatre."  
  
As Duo's Aries took off Zachary stood up, badly hurt, and made his way to the barracks where his sister waited. When he got there the hatch opened, Zeff stepped into view and helped Zachary into the Leo X.  
  
"Zachary are you okay?!?!"  
  
"Not really. I can't believe it, the whole base destroyed, just like that."  
  
". . . . . . . It's Trowa."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Trowa's piloting one of the Gundams."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I managed to intercept their communications. We have to get the hatch closed now."  
  
"But. . . Why?"  
  
"They set a bomb. We can't escape the blast but the Leo X should be able to withstand it."  
  
"Okay, lets shut the hatch and hope for the best."  
  
As the hatch closed there came an incredible eruption from inside the base. The blast destroyed the remaining buildings leaving only wrecked mobile suits and rubble of what used to be a thriving base that was home to 2,000 pilots, officers, and engineers.  
  
As the smoke cleared and the Gundams looked upon the once proud Oz base, they spotted something standing among the rubble. It was the Leo X still with that blue tint in the armor. The pilots watched it carefully.  
  
"What the HELL is that?"  
  
"Who cares its just one mobile suit. If it tries anything we can easily destroy it."  
  
"Incoming transmission you guys!"  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
As the screen flickered on they saw Zachary, with his sister in the background. (A.N The Leo X's cockpit is bigger than an average mobile suit.) His shoulder still bleeding slightly, and his face was smudged with dirt and blood.  
  
"Trowa, I know now who you are and why you signed up for Oz. You won't get away with this you bastard. Your friends won't be able to save your life even with Gundams. Then I'll kill the rest of you cowards."  
  
The screen blinked out and the transmission ended as the Leo X began to lift off the ground and fly into the distance.  
  
(Wufei) "WHAT'D HE CALL ME?!?!"  
  
(Trowa) "Forget him Wufei, we got to get out of here."  
  
(Quatre) "Who was that guy."  
  
(Duo) "That was the same nut who almost killed me in the hanger."  
  
(Wufei) "He can't be all that bad now can he?"  
  
(Duo) "Hey!"  
  
(Quatre) "(chuckle)"  
  
(Trowa) "His name is Zachary Tobal. The girl with him is his sister, Zeff Tobal. He's a mercenary."  
  
(Duo) "If he's a merc then why is he at the Oz base?"  
  
(Trowa) "He took a job for Oz, to attack a colony satellite."  
  
(Quatre) "The colony I was on before I came here was attacked recently, but that mobile suit wasn't there."  
  
(Trowa) " That was a new model suit his sister had designed."  
  
(Wufei) "We should turn around and make sure there's never another like it."  
  
(Quatre) "We don't have enough fuel to chase them down if we wanted to."  
  
(Heero) "Quatre's right, let's return to base."  
  
Later At an Oz Hideout  
  
"Leo X to Oz base. Asking for permission to land."  
  
"Oz base to Leo X, permission granted. Glad to see you made it out of the explosion."  
  
"Thanks. I have my sister Zeff Tobal, rank 0011."  
  
"Okay, rank accepted, she's been filed as missing so I'll clear that up. Ms. Tobal?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have been requested to meet with Zechs Marquise."  
  
"Got it, can you make clearance for my brother?"  
  
"That will be no problem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You want me to come?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be very happy to meet the person who saved Leo X. They've gotten quite fond of it."  
  
"Well if they want us to sell it to them you know what my answer is."  
  
"Same here, we've spent too long making it."

4343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Ha! Third Chapter! There will be no more without lots of reviews!


End file.
